


A Whisper in the Breeze

by grus



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grus/pseuds/grus
Summary: Mako and Raleigh enjoy a fleeting moment of togetherness.





	A Whisper in the Breeze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verysharpteeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verysharpteeth/gifts).



> Dedicated to verysharpteeth on tumblr/ao3 who is a prime Maleigh shipper.
> 
> I haven't seen the film in a while, so apologies for any mistakes.

As the light summer breeze had gradually turned colder, Mako started to shiver ever so slightly. It didn’t, however, escape Raleigh, as nothing about Mako ever did. He ran his hand over her arm and felt the goosebumps. He gave her one of his radiant similes and immediately took his sweater off and offered it to her. She at first shook her head, she always appreciated his chivalry but she didn’t want him getting cold instead of her. Raleigh kept on insisting and they ended up sitting even closer together on the still warm sand, Raleigh draping the light cream sweater over both their backs. 

They kept cuddling in silence, alone at the beach. It wasn’t a popular, touristy place and especially not out of the season. The summer holidays were still quite a few days away. Mako and Raleigh had managed to sneak barely a weekend off but they were making the best of it. While the apocalypse had been canceled, years of damage to the world would not get fixed by themselves. So while the pair was not piloting, at least for now, and hopefully never again, they both took on various tasks in social programs helping out the survivors. It was hard work, but they both felt accomplished, the price, however, being only limited time together.

Raleigh started to absentmindedly play with Mako’s braid, that was draped over her shoulder, he had braided her hair himself, it was a shared activity they always enjoyed, calming to Raleigh and relaxing to Mako. The now pink streaks in her hair popped beautifully against the black of her braid. Changing her trademark hairstyle had been a bit of an experiment at first but ended up being a statement of looking into the future. Even her hair being luxuriantly long for the first time ever felt like self indulgence, she had always worn it short for practical reasons but now in the time of peace she allowed herself to grow it out. 

Raleigh kissing her on the ear got her out of her reverie, he then leaned his head against hers and smelled her hair. It smelled of sea buckthorn, a smell slightly fruity and slightly honey-like, which Raleigh loved on her. It was her favourite shampoo and Raleigh did not complain. He sometimes even used it himself, especially when he missed her, her being gone on a delegation, and him wanting to feel her fragrance around him. 

Mako giggled as his nose tickled her slightly. She took his face in her hands and kissed him languidly on the lips. Raleigh returned the kiss ever so eagerly and they kept on kissing till they ran out of breath and started laughing, their foreheads leaning against each other. 

“Mako...” Raleigh let out a breathy whisper almost against her lips. He didn’t need to call her “love” or “darling” because the reverent way he spoke her name always made it sound like the biggest endearment… almost like a prayer. And she knows this, she’s always known. She caresses his cheek gently with her still calloused hand. He takes her hand in his and kisses her palm. She smiles at him and lays her head against his chest. 

They sit together like this till Mako’s cellphone buzzes in her pocket. She almost regrets having it on her at all times, but the call of duty is the call of duty and that’s the only thing in the world that matters to her more than Raleigh. And he can’t reproach her since it’s the same for him. 

They exchange a brief dejected look but then smile with their eyes again, the time they had had together will last them for the next week, maybe even month, the moments they share being the more precious for their scarcity.

**Author's Note:**

> We're back to 2013 and Sweater Weather is playing in the background.


End file.
